


More than Pleasure

by Beautyoflove



Series: Baby I've got No Control [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyoflove/pseuds/Beautyoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two years since he had been turned and he's never been happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting. My dad decided to drop soda on my keyboard and it's just a struggle to type on a tablet so I've been typing onmy phone but then there's school and ughh junior year sucks. Now that in done whining I hope you enjoy (=

"Ahhhh!" Louis screamed as he ran from Harry in the deep forest. 

"I will catch you young one, it's better if you give up now," Harry giggled as he chased his lover around the woods. "As soon as I get my hands on you you're going to regret running from me!" 

Louis couldn't help but feel a shock of lust run through his body as he heard the words come out of Harry's mouth. It had been two years since he had been turned and he's never been happier. They were currently hunting for food when Louis got the crazy idea of running away from Harry. He just wanted to tease the older vampire.

As he was reaching a creek suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist causing the smaller lad to let out a screech.

"Thought you could get away love" whispered a smitten vampire.  
"Of course I did" laughed the young one.  
"Well sorry to let you know, but that's never going to happen." And with a small turn Harry had Louis pushed against a tree—kissing his one and only lover.  
"Harry." Kiss "Harry." Kiss "Harry!"  
"What babe? Let me kiss you."  
"Harry we're outside in the woods. Anybody could see us."  
"Well love they would just get to watch a nice show" with a wink Harry starts to kiss down Louis' neck, as he slowly started to drag the boy down. Until they're laying right under the big oak tree. He slowly starts to strip both his lover and himself, until they lay on the ground naked, smiling at each other like no tomorrow. Little groans starting to fill the now dark woods that were once bright with the shining sun. Now filled with the moons light and stars. 

Burning with passion, Harry thrusted into Louis with all his love could master. He has never felt this way. Not even before he was turned. The way Louis' body was just made for him drove him insane. Never in his existence did he believe he would find his soulmate being the blood eating creature he is, but some god above believed he deserved it and brought Louis into his life. Yes, not in the best of circumstances, but at least he had someone to love for the eternity of his life. Someone who too loved him back with as much passion as he did. That's someone being Louis.

As Louis' breath started to get more ragged, he knew he was close to cumming. With that in mind, he sped up his thrust until there was a scream of "Harry!" falling from Louis' sinful lips. Then he came too, filling his lover with all his cum. Claiming him as his once again.

As their breathes became more stabilized, Harry fell to Louis' side, grabbing him by the waist until he was spooning his love under the starry night. 

"Your a menace you know."  
"But you love me"  
"That I do. That I do."  
~•~•~•~  
It's was early morning when Louis got up. Harry was fast asleep in there shared bed. Deciding to get up he started to get himself ready, but as he was pulling on an oversized t-shirt of Harry's he looked in the mirror and realized something. That's when he felt Harry's presence right behind him. Head leaning over his shoulder.

"Hey Harry."  
"Yes love?"  
"I'm getting fat."

Silence

"Harry I sai—"  
"I heard what you said and I don't like it young one."  
"But Har—"  
"Shut up and listen to me. You are perfect Louis. No matter your weight. Never bring yourself down and that round tummy your seeing is not weight gain. I've noticed it a couple of days ago, but didn't want to say anything until you realized it." 

Silence.

Then with wide eyes Louis look down at his tummy. It all made sense. The mood swings, the cravings for human food, the, oh god, the puking. It all made sense.

Looking back up and looking at Harry's forest eyes through the mirror and seeing a huge smirk on his face confirmed what he was believing. He turned around and kissed Harry with so much love and passion. 

"I'm pregnant!"

"Indeed you are love."

"How? I'm a male as far as I know. And how did you know before me? Harry how did this happen? Wha—"  
"Wow. Slow down babe take a deep breath. Here lets go back to bed, so I can explain everything."

Nodding his head, Louis followed Harry back to bed, cuddling into his arms while placing one of his own hands on his, now small, round, tummy. Harry soon followed placing his own hand over Louis' small petite one. Smiling at how cute they looked together. With a fond face he released a breathe and started to speak.

"When I was born. I was born human, but destined to become a vampire because of some family heritage. Since I wasn't given the choice of being a vampire I was granted with being able to have children no matter the gender of my partner. I never told you this because I thought you wouldn't be happy with have another vampire creature among these woods, but seeing how happy you are in my arms right now I can tell that you don't mind. I waited because I didn't want you to get pregnant so early on, since you still had to get used to this whole new perspective of your life. I have the chose to choose whenever you get pregnant and well I decided that now was the time. To start a family the we can call ours and be happy and content with young one. I hope this can be a new chapter to our infinite future lying ahead of us. I love you and I want this forever with you and our future children."

As Louis listened he slowly started to tear up. He's never felt so much love in his life. Never from his mom, nor his sisters. And now he's going to be able to have a family with Harry. A family that's he's going to give a lot of love to so that they never feel like he did growing up. How on earth did he get lucky with Harry? He may never know, but laying here listening to what he's saying just makes him realize how blessed he is. How Harry was the blessing to his horrible life and he will have another blessing because of this. A little one to care and cherish for with all of his heart. He couldn't be happier.

"Well I don't have a choice about the forever since I'm stuck with you," Harry laughed. "But I can say that I love you too. And happy that you chose me to have this child with. This little one can't have better parents then the two of us. He or she will be given a family full of love and we will make sure of that." 

Louis doesn't know when he turned around in Harry's arms, but he is now looking at the love of his life with so much love. Harry too, with so much love and fond that he couldn't resist but lean down this give his lover a sweet gentle kiss. A kiss so small, but with so much meaning. Harry couldn't wait to see him with a full round belly, but now he'll just have to wait until their little one starts to grow.

"Okay. Now let's get you some breakfast. The little one won't be to happy if we don't feed him soon!"

Louis crackled, but soon got up with Harry. Hands mingled together as they made there way to the kitchen. Happily thinking about the future ahead.

They hadn't even realized that someone was watching them from the outside of their cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I want to continue this but there is no set update dates. The only reason I finished this is cause I'm currently on thanksgiving break. Oh happy thanksgiving! But yeah I'm sorry just let me know what your think and if I have any errors tell me cause it's hard to do stuff on a phone. Well think that's enough rambling. Thank you for reading!


End file.
